1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color patch generation apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer, it is conceivable to acquire a Lab value by reading a printing result of the image forming apparatus by a colorimeter, in order to periodically check whether it is in a normal state where color shift does not occur; but since color measurement is a manual job, it is troublesome. Therefore, it has been proposed to acquire an RGB value by automatically reading the printing result by using an in-line sensor or the like of the image forming apparatus, without using the colorimeter, and to convert the RGB value into a Lab value.